The present invention is directed to a cartridge for dispensing a two-component mass.
Two-component masses are used mainly in the construction field for fastening and sealing requirements as well as for the rehabilitation of cracked structures. Depending on their intended use, the masses have a more or less high viscosity as well as a shorter or longer reaction time. Since the reaction time is dependent largely upon the ambient temperature, different masses are required for different temperature ranges. Such a requirement is very cumbersome for a user, since different cartridges must be stored for the intended use depending, for instance, on the temperature range existing during different seasons of the year.
In known cartridges, the components making up the mass are provided in a common container separated by a destructible partition. If the partition is damaged during transport because of improper handling, the components can mix with one another and react. As a result, the cartridge becomes useless. Further, if considerable temperature increases or volume increases are initiated by the reaction, adjacent cartridges can also become damaged.
In another known cartridge system, one component is supplied from a collapsible tube into the cartridge and the contents are subsequently mixed. This system has the disadvantage that it can not be recognized from the outside of the cartridge whether the two components have been mixed together.